The present invention relates to spring actuated clamping devices. These devices are particularly useful in woodworking applications where it is desired to join two workpieces together. The workpieces are first brought to the position in which they are to be glued or otherwise fastened together. The clamping device is then applied to the workpieces in a manner which maintains the joined position until the glue dries or other fastening means are applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,777, there is disclosed a spring actuated clamping device utilizing pivotable jaws for engaging the workpieces. The pivotable jaws enable the device to clamp together panels at varying angles. When the device is applied, the pivoting jaws conform themselves to the angulation of the workpieces being clamped so as to present a flat engaging surface to each workpiece.
The device disclosed in the '777 patent is only useful, however, in those situations where the joined position of the workpieces can be maintained by applying inwardly directed clamping forces from opposite sides of the two workpieces. In certain applications, it is desirable to apply oppositely directed clamping forces in an outward direction from between two inner surfaces of a workpiece in order to join workpieces to the inner surfaces. For example, when paneling is mounted inside a drawer or other box-like structure in order to line the inside, it would be desirable to apply such outwardly directed clamping forces between opposite or adjacent sides of the drawer. The clamping forces would then maintain the paneling in a position flat against the inside surfaces of the drawer until the glue dries or other fastening is accomplished. It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a spring-actuated clamping device for producing such clamping forces as described.
The present invention basically comprises two arms which are pivotally connected at their proximal ends. A coil spring having two extensions for engaging the arms is mounted therebetween so as to urge the arms to pivot outwardly. Pivotally mounted on the distal ends of both arms are pads facing outwardly for engaging the surfaces of the workpieces to be clamped as the arms are urged outwardly by the spring.